havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 016 Creed and Belza
10:27:52 PM Jamaros: Belza: "So...go ahead and ask. I know you want to know." 10:28:31 PM Creed: "Will you actually tell me what you know of my family this time around?" 10:28:49 PM Jamaros: Belza: "A lot." 10:29:38 PM Jamaros: Belza removes the arm section of her armor to reveal a brand on her right shoulder. It is your family's crest. 10:31:21 PM Creed: Creed inspects it, a bit closer in detail. "Yeah, that's my family insignia, so I'm going to go ahead and assume that you hate us." 10:32:24 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Your family bought me and my sister as slaves. We were beaten, broken, worse. So, yes. I do not approve." 10:33:18 PM Creed: "And yet here you stand now stronger than most people I've seen." 10:34:41 PM Jamaros: Belza: "You are claiming they are just?" 10:35:13 PM Creed: "My family treated me none different, and thinking about it, there was no solace from it. So no I'm not claiming anything as such." 10:35:31 PM Creed: "However I am saying it's made you who you are, to an extent." 10:36:30 PM Jamaros: Belza: "War made me who I am. Your people made Tiprus who she is. Someone who will now fly into a storm if a child with your symbol said to." 10:38:37 PM Jamaros: Belza: "You want to know how they are. They stand." 10:38:48 PM Jamaros: Belza: "You shall have a home when you get back." 10:39:18 PM Creed: "Good, but who are they, exactly?" 10:41:21 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...they're probably as you need them. Entitled, careless. You show that ring, I bet they'll bring you in. Little lost princess come home. But me and Tiprus stay here." 10:41:40 PM Creed: "That's not what I meant, Belza." 10:41:49 PM Creed: "I mean who are they." 10:41:58 PM Creed: "What standing do they even have in hell?" 10:42:12 PM Jamaros: Belza: "With the new leaders, last I checked." 10:42:17 PM Creed: "New leaders?" 10:42:22 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Yep." 10:42:30 PM Creed: "Doesn't Asmodeus rule?" 10:42:49 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Not for centuries. He vanished when the war was over." 10:43:06 PM Creed: " What? " 10:43:43 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Every Devil's tried to assume power since then. Last I saw, your house shifted allegiance to the last top dog." 10:44:19 PM Creed: "Well, that's pretty natural when it comes to any sort of royalty when the true 'king' vanishes." 10:44:41 PM Jamaros: Belza: "So, good for you." 10:44:51 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Are we done here?" 10:45:14 PM Creed: "Belza." 10:45:24 PM Creed: "Just so you know I'm not your enemy here." 10:45:33 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I don't care what you are." 10:45:58 PM Creed: "Good, then we can treat each other as equals." 10:47:17 PM Creed: "Because believe it or not, I have an ultimate goal in mind for my 'family'." 10:47:31 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Oh?" 10:47:58 PM Creed: "I wouldn't worry too much about it now. You'll learn with the rest of the group when the time comes." 10:48:11 PM Creed: "Right now is just a matter of getting there." 10:48:33 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...whatever you say. But what I said stands, my sister and I stay here." 10:49:12 PM Creed: "That was the plan anyway." 10:49:42 PM Creed: "I don't care where you two go. I only have you two at the prison because I need training and your sestra is here with us. Which I would assume you'd like to teach her things as well." 10:51:21 PM Creed: "You two are welcome to leave whenever, I just felt that it was within my duty to save the two of you from the witch hunters headquarters. However do know that if you do cause problems it will still be on me, as part of the original agreement of your release." 10:51:47 PM Jamaros: Belza nods and heads back to the others.